Una nueva oportunidad
by Faith Strossner
Summary: debido a un escandalo que la atormenta, Marron decide dejar la capital norte para ir a la capital del oeste y empezar una nueva en compañía de sus familiares y amgos, pero cierto joven se encuentra más que feliz de tener a su "vieja amiga" en casa
1. La llegada

-Rya, lo lamento, pero es obvio que lo nuestro no puede llegar a más-espetó una joven de rubios cabellos y con obvias notas de desprecio en su tono de voz

-Pero Marron, ¿Que estás diciendo? ¡Yo te quiero!

-Vamos, ambos sabemos que esa es una mentira patética, hace dos meses no tenía idea de tu paradero y resulta que me has estado engañando desde que empezó nuestra relación, pero por otro lado agradezco que hayas desaparecido, así me es mucho más fácil terminar con esta tontería y por favor, preferiría no ver tu despreciable rostro por el resto de mi vida- Dijo una muchacha de cabello rubio, tratando de contener la ira que hervía su sangre

-Estaba ocupado, además tu siempre has sido distante conmigo, ¿Qué esperabas? Piensa bien en lo que estás diciendo

-¡Nadie puede estar dos meses ocupado, no es escusa y créeme que nunca antes he estado más segura en mi vida!, ¡IDIOTA!

-Te arrepentirás chiquita, ninguna chica jamás me ha rechazado

-Pues que mala suerte, acaba de ocurrir, adiós

Ese definitivamente fue el comienzo del infierno para Marron, la encantadora hija del androide n dieciocho. Después de casi tres años de relación con el muchacho más popular, rico y atractivo de la capital del norte, Rya Hastler, este desapareció dos meses para poder ir de vacaciones con su "otra novia" a una isla paradisiaca. Despues se enteró gracias a la hermana gemela del joven, Meg Hastler, confidente y amiga de nuestra rubia.

En un principio, Rya era un chico cariñoso, respetuoso e inteligente, que parecía comprender y apreciar cada aspecto de la vida, lo cual despertó cierto interés en la ojiazul, además de tener un físico prácticamente perfecto: su cuerpo tonificado era digno de un atleta, tenía el pelo negro azabache ligeramente ondulado y no muy largo, que le daba un aire de chico malo, sus ojos eran de un llamativo verde que parecían penetrar en lo más fondo de tu ser y su piel olivácea le daba un toque exótico a su rostro de marcadas facciones varoniles.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las aparentes cualidades que en un principio se le podrían atribuir, su personalidad y su existencia eran más bien vacuas y frívolas. Por esto para Marron su relación se baso al principio en la atracción física, pues ella era una muchacha sumamente atractiva también, después se baso en un intento de la joven para despertar el amor en ella y finalmente en las mentiras que terminaron en un desastre.

Ella estaba segura de lo que quería, pero no tomo en cuenta las repercusiones que tendría la ruptura de una desconocida y del chico favorito de las noticias de espectáculos.

A pesar de que a la rubia jamás le importaron las opiniones ajenas; el acoso de los paparazzi, las habladurías y burlas de las muchachas de los círculos en los cuales ella concurría, las nuevas propuestas de índole amoroso que recibía casi a diario gracias a su nueva popularidad y las indecorosas declaraciones de su ex novio a la prensa rosa, volvieron insoportable su situación y lograron quebrar su voluntad, pasó de ser una chica decidida, alegre y audaz a una chica temerosa, callada y seria, por lo que decidió dejar la ciudad e ir a la capital del oeste con sus padres, para poder olvidarse del bochornoso asunto y tratar de ser quien era.

-Sencillamente no puedo creer que mi hermano sea tan imbécil-dijo Meg mientras ojeaba una revista local- no para de decir que termino contigo porque eran sexualmente incompatibles, que eras prácticamente una estatua durante las relaciones sexuales y que solo estaba contigo para no herir tus sentimientos!

- Jamás nos "relacionamos" de aquella forma, y por favor, deja esa maldita revista si no quieres quedarte sin gemelo-dijo Marron fríamente mientras cerraba una enorme valija

-Discúlpame, no volveré a hablar del tema… y bien, ¿Cuando te reunirás con tus padres?

-Nos veremos en siete horas en la casa de unos viejos amigos

-Al parecer nunca podré conocer a tus padres

-Algún día, pero no puedo dejar que vengan a esta ciudad- Dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- no mientras siga en el ojo de la tormenta, sería una vergüenza para mi familia

-Vergüenza es lo que trajo mi hermano a MI familia, mis padres están pensando seriamente en desheredarlo por ser tan mediático, y afectar el plan de mi padre de ser miembro del parlamento, sabes que estos escándalos son mal vistos en la política, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- decía la morocha a la par que abrazaba a su mejor amiga- Te extrañare mucho amiga

-Y yo a ti, eres la única persona que me ha apoyado en estos días tan complicados

-Bueno, basta de cursilerías, de acá hasta la capital del oeste son muchas horas de manejo

-Tienes razón, no te olvides de visitar este lugar para comprobar que todo está bien

-Puedes confiar en mí

Ambas chicas se abrazaron por segunda vez, fueron a la cochera para acomodar las valijas en el bonito auto de Marron, se despidieron por última vez y finalmente la rubia arranco con destino a una nueva vida.

El motivo por el cual la rubia había decidido vivir alejada de sus padres, era poder valerse por sí misma, y aunque aun recibía una jugosa pensión por parte de sus padres para poder terminar sus estudios, había logrado hacerse una nueva identidad, había cambiado mucho en los últimos 4 años en los que había vivido lejos de su familia, tanto física como emocionalmente y aunque se encontraba feliz de reencontrarse con sus antiguos amigos, sentía temor de que se descubra el escándalo del cual había sido protagonista

Las siete horas de distancia que tenía que recorrer Marron pasaron más rápido de lo que pensó y hasta se habían acortado a solo cuatro, pues un amable hombre le refirió un atajo cuando apenas había salido de la ciudad y cuando llego a la corporación capsula, sus padres aun estaban a dos horas de viaje.

-Marron por kami sama, en verdad eres tú?-Saludo Bulma evidentemente feliz- has crecido mucho y te has puesto tan guapa… pasa por favor, todos están muy emocionados por verte

-Gracias Bul…-Ni siquiera había terminado su oración cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo por parte de su amiga de infancia y escuchaba a Trunks saludar a solo unos metros de ellas

-¡MARRON! Es increíble que en cuatros años hallas sido incapaz de comunicarte con nosotros, ni una sola llamada, ni una carta ni nada, prácticamente desapareciste y de la noche a la mañana decidiste visitarnos ¿Qué te hizo venir? No digo que no me agrade que estés aquí, todo lo contrario, pero creo que merezco una explicación- Dijo Bra reclamándole a su amiga, pero ignoraba que esa pregunta la había dejado paralizada

-ehh… b-ueno… y-y-o-intentaba decir la rubia mientras

-Vaya vaya, al parecer las neuronas no funcionan bien en las rubias-Comentó el primogénito de la familia Brief al tiempo que se acercaba -, deberías hablar más lento Bra para evitar que su cerebro se atrofie

-Eres un tonto Trunks- dijo Marron aliviada por el cambio de tema, no quería recordar el acoso del cual fue víctima- tal vez el problema sea tuyo ya que cada vez que hablas, eres capaz de diezmar el coeficiente intelectual de toda una multitud, tan tonto serás…- se defendió divertida y sintió que por un momento volvía a ser la antigua Marron

-veo que has estado leyendo novelas policiacas y que te has aprendido mal ciertas citas, ¡al menos estas progresando!

-Entonces si mis citas estén mal, tal vez esa no sea su nombre correcto

-¿Vamos chicos, acaso no pueden dejar de pelear cada vez que se ven?- Dijo Bra un poco molesta por la falta de atención de su amiga

-Perdón, pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a cierto presidente de cierta compañía

-Touche- Puntualizo Trunks al verse derrotado

- He extrañado nuestras discusiones, cerebrito

-También yo Blondie

-Y bueno, que esperamos Marron, seguro tienes miles de cosas que contarme Te llevare a tu habitación y ahí me contaras TODO- dijo la peli azul mientras hacía énfasis en la última palabra

-Y tú debes decirme que cosas han cambiado acá, hace mucho que me fui-dijo Marron con un poco mas de confianza pero aun guardando recelo a su amiga de tantos años

-Entonces no se hable más- Dicho esto ambas muchachas se internaron en la mansión

Aunque Marron tenía cierto miedo y estaba nerviosa, pues no quería que se descubran los eventos que la pusieron tan mal, cierto joven lo estaba mucho más, ¡era increíble, era fenomenal! SU Blondie estaba regreso y esta vez haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz.

-Hijo, te has dado cuenta de que Marron ha cambiado- Dijo Bulma sacando a Trunks de sus pensamientos

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?-

-Pues primero, que se ve retraída, diferente

-¿Viste como me bombardeo? Es la misma Marron de siempre!

-Tal vez sea impresión mía, pero cuando le abrí la puerta, su mirada era diferente, aun no entiendo por qué dejo la capital del norte, siendo un lugar tan bonito, sin vigilancia adulta y con una buena cantidad de dinero cada mes- señalo la mujer

-Es una buena pregunta


	2. Fingir

**Hola a todos, debido a que cierta persona dijo que debía interactuar más con los lectores, aquí me tienen y empezare por aclarar algunas cosas:**

**-Marron antes de mudarse vivía con sus padres en la capital del oeste**

**-Personalmente no me gustan los personajes inventados (El futuro de mis personajes inventados es incierto) pero eran necesarios para el primer capitulo**

**-Amo la pareja de BraxGoten (saquen sus propias conclusiones)**

**-Puede que a algunas personas no les guste, pero tampoco me agradan mucho las historias en las cuales la relaciones no evolucionan, en esta si que va a evolucionar y no se van a andar besando en los primeros capítulos.**

**Y bueno, ahora el disclaimer: los personajes de dragon ball z no me pertenecen, solo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Sin más preámbulos, a la historia.**

* * *

Fingir, fingir y fingir, eso debía hacer para poder guardar la poca dignidad que guardaba, no debía dejar que nadie se entere y menos hacer que se preocupen por ella, ya no era la niña indefensa, ni la más débil de la familia que debía ser cuidada, ahora era una mujer madura y fuerte, se decía Marron mientras ignoraba cada palabra de su amiga Bra.

-¿HOLA? ¡TIERRA A MARRON!, ¡despierta!- dijo la chica mientras zarandeaba a su amiga

-¿Qué, que pasa?

-¡PUES QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS!

-Lo lamento- se disculpo la rubia- me quede pensando en otra cosa

-Por dios Marron, tengo que contarte todo desde el principio de nuevo

-Bueno, empieza-dijo con una aparente sonrisa, el hábito de sumirse en sus propios pensamientos e ignorar a la gente que le habla se había vuelto una costumbre.

-Como te seguía diciendo, este chico es maravilloso, tierno e inteligente, cuando apenas llevábamos unas semanas saliendo, me invito a unas vacaciones; yo pensé que iríamos no sé, a algún lugar cercano pues apenas nos conocíamos, pero no, me llevo a una isla preciosa con sus amigos y…- Esto no puede ser verdad, se dijo a sí misma la rubia más nerviosa que cuando llego, debe ser alguna cruel coincidencia

-Oye Bra, ¿puedes repetirme el nombre del chico?

-Dios mío, eres una despistada, su encantador nombre es Rya Hastler.

Después de la corta conversación con su madre, un joven no dejaba de pensar en la recién llegada, y en su extraña actitud, sin duda era Marron, solo ella era capaz de hacer sus discusiones tan divertidas, solo con ella podía sentirse feliz, ella hacía girar su mundo desde hace ya tantos años. Definitivamente la amaba, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo, y ahora que había regresado, algo parecía haber cambiado en ella.

Lo que más le gustaba a Trunks de su querida rubia era su tierna mirada que a la vez mostraba firmeza de carácter, sin duda herencia de su madre, pero en esta ocasión su mirada era fría, parecía perdida en su propia mente, sin mencionar la poca alegría que demostró al verlos después de tantos años, pero la pregunta a la que no le podía encontrar una respuesta, ¿Qué había hecho que ella regrese a la capital del oeste?

En ese momento, el joven empezó a recordar el último momento que compartió con Marron antes de irse lejos.

Flash back

Dos jóvenes, el mayor de 22 años y la menor de 18 años, retozaban tranquilos en uno de los amplios jardines de la mansión Brief.

Ese jardín definitivamente era una belleza, adornado con todo tipo de flores exótica alrededor y en medio un gran árbol, que debía tener la misma edad de Bulma, también había diversas fuentes donde pequeños pájaros se mojaban, del más fino mármol, y en el medio de estas, una pequeña laguna con peces koi de colores.

-¿Enserio te irás?- preguntó el muchacho de cabello lila- La capital del norte está muy lejos

-Ya sé que está lejos, pero prometo venir cuando pueda, si enserio quiero tener una carrera solida en el mundo de la literatura, necesito ir a una universidad de ahí, son las mejores en letras y humanidades

-Entiendo… y espero que cumplas tu promesa

-Pues claro que si, tu y Bra son mis mejores amigos de toda la vida, intentare visitarlos seguido

-Marron, ya tenemos que irnos-Llamo número 18 desde dentro de la casa

No podían tener gustos mas diferentes, mientras que el era un prodigio con las ciencias, ella era más bien una chica de letras que se atrevía a soñar en grande; ese rasgo de su personalidad le encantaba. Si tan solo pudiera quedarse, se decía el chico mientras le daba un abrazo a su querida "amiga"

-te extrañare Blondie

-y yo a ti, cerebrito

Fin del flash back

Desde entonces, no volvieron a verse, la joven nunca los visitó y el nunca intento comunicarse pues guardaba la esperanza de que algún día ella misma lo haría, pero eso quedó en el pasado, Trunks estaba decidido a decirle la verdad. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su querida rubia con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Dios mío, eres una despistada, su encantador nombre es Rya Hastler- Al oír aquel nombre la rubia palideció de inmediato y sintió como su pecho se comprimía dificultándole la respiración, al mismo tiempo sus manos empezaros a sudar y temblar.

-Estas bien Marron?

- Rya? Hastler?- Esto no podía estar pasando, su ex novio la engañó con su amiga de la infancia, deseaba estar soñando, deseaba no haber escuchado eso en ningún momento, y lo peor, tal vez podría enterarse de su secreto

-Sí, ¿Que acaso lo conoces?

-¡NO!- dijo la rubia exaltada y nerviosa- no, definitivamente no, no sé de quién me hablas yo… yo…. Yo necesito tomar aire- dijo al fin

-¿Necesitas que te haga compañía?- preguntó Bra muy confundida

-NO, estaré bien, déjame sola-exclamó la chica

-de acuerdo, si quieres…

Antes de que la peli azul hubiera terminado de articular palabra, Marron ya había salido de la habitación y vagaba sin rumbo, tratando de calmarse. Su plan de fingir había fracasado rotundamente.

-Oye Bra, has visto a Marron, no la encuentro en su habitación- preguntaba trunks a su hermana menor

-Hace un momento estaba conmigo, pero no creo que sea un buen momento para hablarle

-¿Por qué no?

-bueno es que ella esta no sé, creo que extremadamente cansada-dijo la chica pues no encontraba una mejor explicación

-si lo estuviera estaría descansando en su habitación

-Tienes razón, pero es la mejor forma de explicar su extraño comportamiento

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió el muchacho

-pues bueno, mientras hablábamos, se puso muy nerviosa, no lo entiendo

-Voy a buscarla- El joven salió de la habitación y se dirigió al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, el jardín donde se despidieron, que había sido su lugar predilecto de reunión cada vez que los Brief eran visitados por la familia de la rubia.

Tal como lo había pensado, la joven estaba ahí, apoyada con el tronco del gran árbol, tenía los ojos rojos y acuosos, obviamente estaba llorando lo cual rompió el corazón del joven sayajin.

-¿Marron? ¿Estás bien?

-Vete por favor- dijo la chica ahogando un gemido

-Vamos, somos amigos de toda la vida, ¿qué te ocurre?-pregunto Trunks preocupado mientras se aceraba

-Nada, desaparece

-No me iré-Espetó el chico con seguridad

Dicho esto Marron miro a Trunks con cierto recelo, pero segundos después se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo, este se sonrojo instantáneamente, y correspondió a aquel reconfortante abrazo añorado hace tantos años.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó de nuevo, pero estaba vez abrazándola con una mano y acariciando su dorado cabello con la otra

-No me hagas preguntas por favor- contesto la rubia con la voz quebrada- Esto no debería pasar

-Tranquila, estoy para ayudarte

-Gracias

-¿Te gustaría salir a comer?- pregunto el joven un poco inseguro de si sería un buen momento- podemos ir en otro momento si lo deseas, y no es necesario que me cuentes que ha ocurrido, solo quiero que te distraigas, tus padres no pueden verte así.

En ese momento Marron recordó que sus padres tardarían apenas unas horas en llegar, si la veían en ese estado, no dudarían en llevársela con ellos a casa y perdería la independencia que por fin había logrado.

-Tienes razón…- dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas-gracias de nuevo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Blondie- dijo el chico y ella le dedico una sincera sonrisa, su primera sonrisa sincera en semanas.

* * *

**Si les gusto, no se olviden de dejar su review por favor y si no,también pueden dejar criticas constructivas, las sugerencias támbien son aceptadas**

**por cierto, cada capítulo me toma unas cuantas horas, así que no tardare mas de una semana en subirlos**

**Gracias**

**FS**


End file.
